El mejor amigo de mi Novio
by Anja Of Inferno
Summary: Ella lo queria... pero que pasaria si Afrodita quisiera hacer un trio?


**El Mejor Amigo de Mi Novio**

Hola mundo! Esta es la continuación de la Novia de Mi Mejor Amigo. Esta vez es desde el punto de vista de Shaina y todos los enredos que tubo, tiene y tendrá con Death Masck...

Sin mas que decir y por adelantado agradeciendo los Reviews! A leer!

¿Como habíamos llegado a esta situación? Ah si es que yo lo empece todo, bueno con ese atractivo Italiano quien no quiere montarle los cuernos a su novio, bueno sin contar que Mi Novio es el mejor amigo de "el". ¿Porque tiene que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy? Pareciera esculpido por los mismo Dioses.

-Shaina que sucede?- me pregunta Afrodita Mi Novio- estas mas rara que de costumbre.

-No es nada.

Una mentira piadosa no le hace daño a nadie, si el supiera que al llegar al clímax me imagino que estoy haciendo el amor con Death Masck ardería Troya.

-Death va a venir a cenar mañana- me dice mientras que me besa con fuerza, ya llevo dos años con Afrodita y 6 mese engañándolo con Death Masck.

-Hmp

-¿Que sucede? ¿No quieres que venga?- Claro que quiero pero no puedo ser tan indiscreta con lo que siento por Death- Shaina...

-Si si quiero que venga no pasa nada calmate.

Afrodita suspira y asiente se duerme y yo me levando y bajo hasta el templo de Cáncer... y allí esta el con una camisa Blanca manga larga y un pantalón negro que hace que se vea provocativo.

-Hola Princesa- susurra mientras se levanta del sofá y camina hacia donde estoy yo- te ves preciosa así vestida.

Le sonrió y me le acerco.

-Hola Death gracias por el...- no me deja terminar y se abalanza sobre mis labios, nos besamos frenéticamente hasta que quedamos acostados en el sofá.

-¡Joder!- grita mientras ve mi cuello- ¡¿Hiciste el amor con Afrodita?!

Me pregunta con ira. Death Masck es muy celoso.

-Si

-¡Esto se acaba ya!- se para y veo que va subiendo la escalinata lo mas probable es que valla a encarar a Afrodita.

-¡Espera!

No me hace caso y sube a toda velocidad, lo sigo y como lo predije levanta a Afrodita y le dice que tiene que hablar con el.

-¿Que sucede?

-Shaina y yo tenemos un romance- veo que Afrodita se sonríe- ¿Porque te ríes?

-Porque ya yo lo sabia se notaba me di cuenta cuando los deje la primera vez solos y esta bien lo comprendo se que la amas y yo también la amo así que te propongo algo...- Death Masck miraba impactado a Afrodita-... hagamos un trió.

Death abre los ojos de par en par y yo solo me mantengo en shock recostada de una columna.

-¿Tu quieres hacerlo Shaina?

-Eh... yo... ¿Que fue lo que me preguntaste?- Afrodita suelta una sonora carcajada.

-Que si quieres hacer un trió.

-Claro solo si quieres- murmuro Death Masck con cierta ilusión a que lo hiciéramos...

¡Un momento! ¿Death no venia como un energúmeno a pelear con Afrodita? Y ahora están hablando de hace un trió como si nada, y yo hablaba de los cambios de humor de Saga y su bipolaridad. Pero Death le gana definitivamente que si.

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?!- grite muy molesta- ¡Primero dices que estas cansado de que Afrodita me toque y después quieres hacer un trió con el!

-Si- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Sabes que querido- susurre peligrosamente.

-¿Q..Que?- pregunto en un tartamudeo.

-¡Espero que te folle un negro gigante con una polla de 40 centímetro y te deje embarazado!- grite y me fui. Espera un momento ¿Existirá un hombre con las características que di? Supongo que no pero bueno que mas da no se me ocurrió ningún otro insulto.

Baje rápidamente la escalinata y me detuve a descansar en el templo de Cáncer, siento una mano posarse en mi cintura.

-Te voy a castigar por haberme dicho eso- murmura Death en mi oído.

-Ja como si yo te fuera a dejar.

-¿A si?

Me empotro contra la pared y empezó a besarme le correspondí de la misma manera que el me besaba al cabo de unos minutos fuimos a dar al piso.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- susurre mientras lo tumbaba y me le montaba encima. Lo desnude y empece a masturbarlo con suavidad.

-Ah ah Shaina- gemía con fuerza.

-Si?- pregunte inocente.

-Maldita sea dejate de rodeos.

Sonreí y me volteo, se unido en mi y empezó a penetrarme brusca y rudamente.

-Oh si Death mas mas!- grite mientras entorchaba mis piernas en su cadera, al poco tiempo sentí como todo su semen quedaba dentro de mi, se tumbo a mi lado y me abrazo.

Ahora solo faltan dos cosa por hacer decirle que tengo dos meses de embarazo y darle las gracias a Afrodita por ayudarme a conquistarlo, no entiendo como Death no se ah dado cuenta de que Afrodita es gay y que todo el tiempo me estuvo ayudando a conquistarlo. Pero el es el único al que yo amo, el Mejor Amigo de Mi Novio.

Fin... ¿?

Bien! Hasta aquí llego! No se si hacerle continuación con los hijos de Shaina y Death Masck o dejarlo hasta aquí! Criticas y comentarios (Bueno y constructivos) serán muy bien recibidos.

Besitos!

Anja Of Inferno.


End file.
